Birthday surprise
by doc boy
Summary: It's Misty's birthday but she has no one to celebrate it with. But when an old friend makes an experience, he makes her birthday all the more worthwhile


I do not own Pokémon

 _Dedicated to my old friend and reader Tropicallight_

It was Misty's fifteenth birthday and she was all alone in Cerulean gym. Her sisters were on a beauty contest trip so she in the gym all by herself in what should be the happiest day of the year for her. She sat by the table gloomily. Even Tracey wasn't there to keep her company. He was doing research at Professor Oak's lab. She sighed heavily and looked out the window, it was snowing; as it was February 1st. Her birthday. She sighed again and got up and headed to the pool to clean it when she heard the doorbell ring. She whined miserably. She wasn't in a mood for a Pokémon battle. She was so depressed she might as well give the badge away. She pressed on the intercom button and spoke to it.

"Misty here",

"Hey Misty. Long time no see", said a boy's voice and her heart skipped a beat.

"Ash? Is that you?"

"One and only", he said and smiled behind the door. She immediately unlocked the door and opened it. In front of her stood the boy she met four years ago. The same boy who she secretly loved.

"Ash, it's so good to see you", she said and they embraced into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Mist", he said and returned the hug.

"Come on in", she said and they both went inside and into the living room.

"So what brings you to Cerulean City Ash?"

"I heard it's your birthday so I thought I'd stop by",

She blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't have to do that",

"But I wanted to. It gave me an excuse to come see you as well",

She smiled warmly at him. She then noticed he was holding something.

"What's in the bag?" she asked and Ash smiled.

"It's a gift", he said and presented to her a big cardboard box, emitting a strong sweet smell.

She was shocked by his kindness.

"For me?" she asked. He nodded. She took the box and opened it. In it was a chocolate cake with a Squirtle face on it made of icing. Her eyes sparkled with emotion.

"This is wonderful Ash. Thank you",

"It's the least I could do. I heard you were spending your birthday alone so I thought I'd stop by. No girlfriend of mine should celebrate her birthday all by herself", as soon as he realized he said that he blushed and covered his mouth.

 _"Oops…"_ he thought.

"Girlfriend? What do you mean by that?"

Ash fumbled a little bit. He blushed and played with his fingers nervously.

"Umm… well you see, I…"

She giggled. She leaned forward and cut out a piece of cake. She poked it with a fork and raised it.

"Open your mouth", she said and he played along. He opened his mouth and she placed the cake in it. He chewed on it and swallowed.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"About the cake or about you?"

She laughed.

"Since when do you know how to flirt?"

"Oh about since we went our separate ways",

"Is that so? Did you realize anything then?" she asked and leaned forward. He leaned too.

"What do you mean?" he teased.

"Oh, you know what I mean", she said and they leaned closer.

"Do I?" he joked.

"Oh to heck with it", she muttered and cupped his cheeks in her hand and kissed him and he kissed her back. Within seconds their minds and hearts melted and became one and so did their souls. They sank into the kiss and let it consume them until they became breathless. Finally they parted and looked at each other's eyes. She smiled slyly at him.

"Did I remind you of what you realized?"

"Yes you did",

"And what did you learn today Ash Ketchum?"

"That I love you", he said without blinking.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Because I love you too", she said happily and he smiled.

"Good", he said and leaned in for another kiss which consumed both of them. Afterwards they spent the afternoon feeding each other the rest of the cake until the sugar made them sleepy and they fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

 _"Thank goodness for Tracey…"_ thought Ash as he slept.

The end.

Well there's another cute fluffy one. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
